


Woof! Down some Coffee

by puppycat998



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: LOTS OF PUPPIES, M/M, Mentioned SEVENTEEN Ensemble, puppy cafe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 21:04:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13152021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppycat998/pseuds/puppycat998
Summary: Instantly, whatever stress Minghao had is gone. Mingyu also realizes Minghao is gone as well, for he is soon under a dog pile. Puppies. Puppies everywhere. Minghao doesn’t know where to start.





	Woof! Down some Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!

Minghao is moping. Now, that wouldn’t have seemed abnormal to anyone else, but Minghao is typically a very bubbly guy. Some might disagree and call him scary, but his best friends, Mingyu, Seokmin, Seungkwan, and Chan, know otherwise. 

 

The reason for his sudden sadness? He is failing his favorite class, dance if it must be mentioned, and his roommate slash dance choreographer Soonyoung told him he had to come up with a new dance by the end of the week if he was to pass the class and move on. This wouldn’t have been an issue, but Minghao is also stressing over his other classes. He is afterall a struggling college student.

 

_ *beep beep*  _ Minghao turns from his position on his bed to grab his phone.  _ Mingyu. _

 

Gyu: stop moping.

Gyu: i can feel it from here

Gyu: open up

Hao: ??

Gyu: ur door

 

Minghao rises from his bed as quickly as a sloth to open his door for his best friend. Earlier, Mingyu and his boyfriend Wonwoo saw Minghao rushing about, from breakfast to the dance hall to the bathroom to the library and finally to the dorm to take a minor (and much needed) nap. This is stressful just to think about. And being a good friend that he is, Mingyu decided to save his poor butt and take him out somewhere.

 

“Get ready. I’m taking you somewhere.”

 

“Take Wonwoo instead. I have work.”

 

“Did you ever consider we are meeting him? Now get dressed.”

 

Minghao glares at Mingyu for a solid minute before realizing Mingyu isn’t leaving and is dead serious. He mumbles a  _ yeah sure, whatever _ before lazily going to his wardrobe and picking out a decent outfit. He might have been tired as hell, but Minghao, being the fashionista he is, could not leave the house without being fashionable. He knows his bright yellow-blonde hair makes him stand out, so might as well dress to impress?

 

After grabbing a black beanie from his desk and his wallet and phone, Mingyu pushes the overly-stressed boy out the dorm. The place in which Mingyu is taking Minghao isn’t far, but he earlier planned with Wonwoo to drop off Minghao and hang out with his boyfriend for the rest of the day. And considering how long Minghao took to change and look presentable, that time is becoming rapidly shorter.

 

Three blocks of pretty much dragging Minghao go by before Mingyu slows down. A cute dog bone-shaped sign that says  _ Woof! Down some Coffee _ appears before them. Mingyu casually pushes the door open, a  _ ting  _ sound ringing as it is. Instantly, whatever stress Minghao had is gone. Mingyu also realizes Minghao is gone as well, for he is soon under a dog pile.  _ Literally. _

 

Puppies. Puppies everywhere. Minghao doesn’t know where to start. There are beagles and poodles and bulldogs on the left. Labrador puppies and huskies on the right. Minghao is in heaven.

 

Mingyu laughs at his best friend, rolling around with at least 10 puppies tackling him. But it isn’t long before his attention is pulled from the puppy lover; Wonwoo is at the counter, talking with his long time friends, Junhui and Hansol, as well as ordering their drinks. Minghao might never see his, for it seems he would never leave the puppies’ sides, but no one but Mingyu would know.

 

“Wonwoo! Hey Junhui, Hansol!” Mingyu waves at the two before making it to the table closest to Minghao. Wonwoo, recognizing the voice, turns to wave and smile back before continuing to talk with his friends. 

 

It isn’t long before Jihoon pops by Mingyu’s table to yell at him for coming back again. Mingyu laughs at Jihoon, for they have been long time friends and only knows he is joking. Then again, back in high school, Jihoon did chase Mingyu around with Josh’s guitar. Those days felt like yesterday to Mingyu, when he almost died multiple times. Jihoon now manages the cafe and knows his place in the shop, but he found a small liking to teasing Mingyu back in high school and never found a reason to stop.

 

After playing with the dogs in the shop for a few minutes, Minghao pauses and ponders for a moment. He walks over to his best friend, who is waiting for Wonwoo and his Americano.“Why didn’t you take me here before? You know I love dogs.”

 

“It’s my date spot with Wonwoo. I only really come here with him and I don’t want you as a third wheel? I actually haven’t considered the reason.”

 

“Traitor.”

 

“Be glad I brought you here now. Better now than never?”

 

“I still hate you.” Minghao glares at Mingyu just as Wonwoo appears with two Americanos. Mingyu grabs one for himself, as if silently telling Minghao to go up and grab his own from the counter. The glare Minghao gives Mingyu slowly becomes deadly. Wonwoo almost gets up to grab the last coffee when Minghao does it himself. 

 

Minghao is about to grab his Americano when the man behind the counter speaks. “I see you have taken a liking to Moon.” A black labrador puppy is seen running cutely around Minghao’s legs. 

 

“Moon?’

 

“That puppy around your legs, of course. I named him myself.”

 

“Oh him! He’s probably my favorite. Moon is so sweet! I love labs, especially puppies and he looked so small and cute that I almost wanted him for myself. If you couldn’t tell, I love dogs so much and they make me so happy. You see, I am so stressed about an upcoming dance routine for class that Mingyu bringing me here lights up my world. And now I’m rambling on about useless stuff…”  _ Great job Minghao. Embarrass yourself in front of the cutest guy here. _

 

“No matter. It’s kinda cute. I’m Junhui, by the way, if you want to name the cutest one in the cafe.” Minghao realizes he spoke his thoughts out loud, as per usual. Then he realizes he thinks in Chinese and ponders how the cashier understood as he walks back to his table, after introducing himself and politely saying goodbye.

 

Minghao asks Mingyu about him. “Oh, Junhui? He’s Chinese. Maybe that’s why he responded? I don’t know him very well so…”

 

“Well thanks anyway.”

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Minghao soon realizes a journey to the puppy cafe is in his everyday routine. He tells himself it is for Moon, Eun, Jinjin, Rocky, Bin, Min, Dong, Hyuk, San, and MJ, but after San, Hyuk, Dong, and MJ were adopted by four families, he knows it is for another reason. And he hates himself so much for that reason. Well, that’s what he tells himself, at least.

 

_ Ting! _ “Oh hello, Minghao! Back again?” Junhui welcomes Minghao as he did for the past few days. Or maybe it was weeks now? All Minghao knew was he passed his dance class with flying colors. The puppies that week definitely eased his mind and allowed him to come up with an awesome dance.

 

“Hey, Jun. Ring up my usual? I’m thinking about adopting one of these cuties.” Junhui pauses his fingers above the cashier to ponder if Minghao is speaking the truth. Minghao goes directly to his normal spot, where Moon, Eun, and Rocky follows. He begins to pet the slightly bigger puppy Moon as he waited for Jun to come over and chat. It is the everyday routine.

 

“Really? They are a handful sometimes.” Minghao hums a  _ yes,  _ as he made himself over to the other boy, after setting down his phone. Normally, he would have waited for Jun to come over himself, but today he has a mission. However, an interruption came first. Before their conversation could continue, a  _ ting  _ signifies more customers entering the cafe. Minghao groans, for he did not plan for this and wants all the time in the world to speak with Junhui. Unfortunately, he steps aside for the two customers: Jeonghan and Seungcheol, two other regulars. Luck apparently isn’t on his side that day, either. This couple just loves teasing Minghao.

 

“Haohao! Fancy seeing you here.” Sarcasm clearly laced between Jeonghan’s words.

 

_ Haohao  _ groans and wishes he had something,  _ anything _ , to chuck at the couple. Jun laughs at this and sends Hansol to make the three drinks. Jeonghan and Seungcheol, after a few more minutes of teasing Minghao and a little of Jun, leave the pair to enjoy their drinks on a nice walk. 

 

This makes the cafe quiet once again. Other than Moon and Eun playing in the corner, nothing is disturbing the cafe.Minghao smiles. Even Hansol went to the back room to text either Chan or Seungkwan. Minghao doesn’t ponder about Hansol too much, though. He once again begins his bold plan, before it could be disturbed by obnoxious customers.

 

“So, Jun. Which one should I choose?” For a second, a flash of confusion appears upon Junhui’s face. Jun then remembers the conversation started earlier and the confusion turns into a warm smile.

 

“Well, I would suggest Moon because he is my favorite, but he is my favorite and has his own love for Eun. To separate them would be death for either.”

 

Minghao uses this info for his advantage (as he came here with a plan) and jumps upon the idea. He normally would never think of it, but today, extra bold Minghao is here. “Then I should take Eun. And you take Moon.” Although Moon is Minghao’s favorite, as well, Eun is a golden retriever puppy who loves to be dressed up in bows and accessories. If Moon is Minghao’s bias, then Eun is the bias wrecker.

 

“I mean that would work if…” Jun’s face begins to redden, clearly understanding where the conversation is going.

 

“If they could have playdates together.” Minghao finishes. “And we could hang out while our puppies do.”  _ A date.  _ Minghao thinks. He begins blush at the very thought.

 

Junhui speaks his thought, “A date, perhaps?” Now bold, Jun laughs. “This is the most creative way someone has asked me out. And the only one, do I dare say, I’ve replied to.”

 

Minghao almost takes a step back from Junhui’s boldness. “I...I meant it as… as one…” Minghao couldn’t stop from blushing and stuttering. He mumbles, “Go out with me?”

 

And Junhui, acting all brave and confident, gets his face really close to Minghao. Then proceeds to say, “What was that? Can you repeat that?”

 

Minghao pushes Jun’s face away and gets up from his seat. “You know what I said. Answer it or not.” Minghao leaves the cafe. Jun is left completely shocked. He is about to walk away from where Minghao was sitting when he sees a yellow note inside a napkin. Junhui is instantly curious. The note read:

_ Junhui- _

_ You’re cute. Raise puppies with you? Even cuter. Let’s. _

_ Go out with me, you dumbass. _

_ (XXX)XXX-XXXX _

_ -Minghao _

  
  


\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Hao: MINGYU

Hao: I DID SOMETHIN STUPID   
Hao: and i got a date

Hao: so

Hao: HELLLLPPPP

Gyu: w?

Gyu: how?

Hao: Jun

Gyu: finally

Hao: what?

Gyu: nothin

Gyu: b there in 5

 

Minghao thought he would be ready for a date with Junhui. Minghao thought wrong. And that is why his entire closet is on the floor. Soonyoung came in at some point, saw the mess and proceeded to leave. Probably for a good reason. It is bad. Very, very bad.

 

Mingyu, somehow, enters the messy dorm and almost screams at Minghao. He then begins to clean the dorm, as he could not work with Minghao in a messy setting.

 

“You know, if your dorm is always this messy, a puppy would be difficult to raise. And if you want your boyfriend to come over, well you would lose him.” Minghao glares up at Mingyu, but realizes that Mingyu is right and helps him clean up.

 

“Yeah, yeah. That’s what we are doing today, by the way. Getting stuff for our two puppies. And he isn’t my boyfriend.”  _ Yet. _

 

Mingyu cooes at this. “Aw, so cute! I’m a little jealous. And Jun is totally your boyfriend. Don’t deny it.” That gets him a glare from Minghao. It is still worth it.

 

After the entirety of the dorm looks pretty much how it did before panicked Minghao appeared, Minghao, now at least looking ready for his date, drags Mingyu out of the dorm and walks with him to the cafe. Mingyu, as always, told Wonwoo to meet him there, unknown to him that Jun called Wonwoo earlier (so he would already be there because Jun, Jihoon and Hansol all live in an apartment together above the cafe) as Junhui had no idea what to do for the  _ puppy  _ date.

 

As soon as Mingyu and Minghao arrives to the puppy cafe, chaos erupts. Wonwoo is seen yelling at Mingyu to take Minghao away, for Jun isn’t ready yet. The puppies in the shop all respond to the yelling by barking and running around. Yep. Very dangerous. 

 

Mingyu pulls the stubborn Minghao outside. Stubborn because, in fact, Minghao, in the short time the two were in the cafe, found his love Eun who he is adopting today. Minghao already didn’t want to leave the golden puppy. Somehow, Minghao snuck the said puppy out and is currently petting him, calming the puppy and himself down from whatever just happened.

 

Junhui and Wonwoo make it outside eventually (it was only a five minute wait but feels like forever for Minghao). 

 

“You!” Wonwoo makes it over to Minghao and Eun. “You stole Eun!” Minghao looks up from the puppy, not noticing the two boys before. He now looks sadly at Mingyu first and then to Jun, as if they could explain the situation. He is also rapping the puppy in a cute embrace, just to prove to Wonwoo that he would rather fight than give up  _ his  _ puppy.

 

“He’s adopting Eun.” “Eun belongs to Minghao now.” Mingyu and Jun both speak at the same time to Wonwoo. Wonwoo just looks more confused.

 

Jun makes himself over to Minghao and helps him up. “I want to adopt him today. Can I please have the adoption forms?”

 

Wonwoo realizes his mistake and calms down. Maybe it was the fact Mingyu is currently is back hugging him, but he would never admit that. “Oh, sorry. Jun was stressing me out so much today and I guess it sorta slipped.” Minghao laughs and the mood is lightened. Clearly, Wonwoo is forgiven.

 

“Are you ready now, Junnie?” Jun blushes at the nickname and nods in response. Inside the cafe they go once again. Eun obediently following Minghao to the counter, where a blue leash and his forms are. Jun really thinks of everything. Moon, as soon as Eun reenters the cafe, rushes over to him. Minghao sees a red leash already on him.

 

The forms are quickly filled out and the four depart for their date; Minghao holding Eun’s leash and Jun holding Moon’s. Off they went to the local dog store to pick up necessities. The store allows dogs inside, so Moon and Eun run inside and begin to look at all the dog stuff.

 

“I might be a struggling college student, but I only want the best for Eun. It was lucky that Soonyoung loves dogs and our dorm RA does too. I don’t think I could survive another year without Eun. He’s just so cute!” Minghao often found himself rambling around Jun, but Jun appreciates Minghao wanting to hold a conversation.

 

Jun laughs. “Same for me with Moon. Although he’ll just be moving a floor above. He is a necessity. You know what else is a necessity?” Jun casually grabs Minghao’s hand. This causes him to blush.

 

Although it was pretty obvious what the answer was, Minghao replies, “And what would that be?”

 

“Dog food.” Jun teases Minghao. Minghao then proceeds to hit him once and then running away. Jun begins to chase him through the store. Minghao is laughing at this point and is slowing down because he is out of breath, but he is having too much fun to care. It isn’t long before Jun catches him in a hug. Minghao couldn’t be happier.

 

Surprisingly, the couple isn’t kicked out of the store. So they actually did buy everything they needed for the puppies, Eun having all of his things being blue and Moon red: two large fluffy beds, two food bowls with their names inscribed and two water bowls, a cute bow for Eun and a bandana for Moon, dog food, toys, and a few other small things. Overall, it is a success for Minghao and Jun and their new dogs.

 

After two pit stops at the cafe to drop of Moon’s stuff and at Minghao’s to drop off Eun’s, the couple and their dogs head out to the dog park not too far from the dorm. This originally was where Mingyu took Minghao when he was having a bad day, but it was winter the week of the final, so the cafe was a better bet.

 

Minghao thought it would be the best place for the dogs to play and to have a nice picnic with Junhui. So he carries a bag containing some food and a blanket to sit on. Junhui spots a nice tree away from most of the people and drags Minghao over there.

 

“This is pleasant. Thank you.” Minghao hands him a sandwich and watches the two puppies run around each other.

 

“Don’t mention it. I’ve liked you for awhile, and I wanted to do this with you.” Jun blushes and hums in response.

 

It isn’t long before most people in the park are gone and the light in the sky is too. The puppies tired themselves out and currently are sleeping at the end of the blanket. Minghao shiveres slightly.

 

“Are you cold?” Minghao shakes his head no, as he doesn’t want the night to end because of his stupidity of not bringing a jacket. Junhui looks at Minghao and knew right away that he is lying, so he shifts closer to Minghao, to share his jacket. Minghao mumbles a thank you, before yawning and almost falling asleep. “We should get back before you fall asleep.” Jun bops Minghao’s nose as he said  _ you. _

 

The couple, tired as they are, pick up their puppies and walk back to Minghao’s dorm.

 

“Let’s do this again sometime. Without the dogs.” Minghao puts Eun in his dorm and stands up to send off Jun. Jun is nodding at Minghao to respond.

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow?” Jun asks as if uncertain what the answer would be.

 

“Of course. Goodbye, Jun.”

 

“No goodbye kiss to your boyfriend?”

 

Minghao laughs, and gets ever closer to Jun. “Are we boyfriends?”

 

Jun’s hand goes around Minghao’s waist as Minghao puts his hands around Jun’s neck. “Do you want to be?”

 

Minghao kisses him as a response. 

 

“ _ Yes. _ ”


End file.
